


Wizard Business; A Collection of Harry Potter Oneshots.

by honeyybloom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Draco Malfoy, Asexual Neville Longbottom, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Harry Potter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Trans Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyybloom/pseuds/honeyybloom
Summary: just some silly oneshots i write sometimes. :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 6





	Wizard Business; A Collection of Harry Potter Oneshots.

**Author's Note:**

> Boom- I spent all night writing this while listening to Roadtrip by Dream so  
> :)
> 
> 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝗺𝗽𝘁; "𝘀𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗱, 𝗽𝗼𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿?"  
>  "𝗻𝗼, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗲 𝗮𝗿𝗲."
> 
> 𝘆𝗲𝗮𝗿; 𝗳𝗶𝗳𝘁𝗵 𝘆𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝗶 𝘀𝘂𝗽𝗽𝗼𝘀𝗲?
> 
> 𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗽; 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘁𝗼𝗻𝗶𝗰 𝗱𝗿𝗮𝗿𝗿𝘆. (𝗿𝗼𝗺𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗰 𝗵𝗽 𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗽𝘀 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝘂𝗻𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗳𝘆 𝘁𝗼 𝘄𝗿𝗶𝘁𝗲.)

Storms were never a problem for most students at Hogwarts. For one, the majority of the children grew out of their fear of storms before the age of eleven. And two, after attending some years at the school, they've learned there are much more frightening things than a storm.

However, a certain Slytherin heir just couldn't shake his fear.

"Malfoy's don't fear," is what his father told him, from his first day on earth, to the last time they spoke. "Especially nothing like a simple storm."

Draco did learn, he really did. He learned to hide his fear to the best of his ability. To the point where he wouldn't even flinch in class when a roll of thunder roared across the horizon.

Key words; in class.

So, when Harry himself noticed the notorious blonde-haired boy missing from his seat at the Slytherin table, he payed mind to it.

Malfoy was always punctual, and hardly ever skipped meal time.  
Now, it wasn't like Draco and Harry had anything worth talking about in common. But, Harry had a caring heart. And he wanted to make sure his classmate was alright.

"I'll be back, I just need to relieve myself a moment," Harry excused himself from the table, Ron just giving him a thumbs up and Hermione nodding, before returning to her conversation with the two youngest Weasley's.

Not particularly caring if the teachers yelled at him when he got back, the sage-eyed boy carefully slipped out of the room, beginning to search the hallways for the Slytherin.

Which, proved to be quite easy, actually.

In Draco's mind, since everyone was eating at meal time, there was no way he could be caught freaking out over a storm in the first floor bathroom.

Boom. Flawless.

The floor shook from the intense downpour outside.

The top of his house sometimes lost his common sense when he was under stress. Understandable.

Still, he had enough sense in his mind to lock himself in a stall first. Crying in the open would've been an absolute foolish mistake.

Yet, Harry could still find him. He could hear his stifled sobs, sounding most like he was muffling them with his house robes.

Harry entered the bathroom cautiously, careful to keep quiet, wand at the ready. Draco was unpredictable, and the Gryffindor needed to be prepared for any possible outcome.

Of course, there was the off chance that it wasn't Draco. It could be anyone. However, Harry had a feeling. One he couldn't shake.

And, as if aligned with some higher force, the floor shook again. Damned rain.  
The mysterious bathroom panicker bit back a sob.

A low roll of thunder bellowed in the distance a moment after, another, shattered whine coming from the bathroom stall.

With a quick breath to calm himself, the raven-haired boy slinked towards the wooden panel, the only thing separating the boys, knocking on it in a brief rhythm.

dun-un-nun, dun dun.

"Hello? Are you alright in there?"

Harry's voice echoed and hung in the tense air for a moment, the unknown person behind the stall suddenly stopping, his sounds of distress coming to a halt.

"Get l-ost."

Unmistakably... 

Malfoy? 

There was no mistaking it... his bitter voice was easily recognizable. Even when it's reduced to nothing but a broken whisper.

Another blow of thunder. Another whimper from the now-known Slytherin.

"Damnit," cursed the boy behind the stall, beginning to bite his arm through his sleeve. He was not going to let himself cry any more in front of Harry Potter, of all people.

"I know it's you, Malfoy," Harry finally spoke again, leaning against the stall door. "Come sit with me."

"And why the /fuck/ would I do that? You- I- You- I don't. Like you. You're a dirty Gryffindor. I don't have to waste m- y time talking to you."

"And yet, you're still talking."

Malfoy shut up after that. Potter was up to something, for sure. He didn't care. All he wanted was to get his secrets and then share it around the school.

He couldn't have that.

"Go away."

"No. Why should I? You can't do anything. It's not like you brought your wand to come cry in the bathroom." Harry teased. Believe it or not, he had a reason for this.

Draco grunted. "I did so!"

"Oh? Show me."

Harry leaned against the stall door again, a smug grin across his face. After a moment, he did move, Draco shoving the plank open soon after.

"See?!" He groaned in desperation, clasping his hawthorn wand in his right palm. His once silver eyes now bloodshot from the tears, his thin face now even more defined from the moonlit tear tracks.

Harry stood a few feet away, directly in front of the taller boy. His freckle-dotted face highlighted more so with every crash of lighting, with every moment the moon shone through the window.

"Expelliarmus!" He cried, knocking the wand out of his classmates hand. Predictable, but reliable.

Draco didn't even put up a fight. Just crossed his arms, exhaling deeply through his nose.  
"Did you want something from me?"

Harry only shook his head.  
"No. I just didn't see you at dinner, is all. Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

The boy rolled his silver eyes. "As if I would believe that. What's with the sudden caring?! What are you planning?!"

The Gryffindor raised his hands in surrender. "Calm down. I just happen to know you're punctual, and your absence was concerning."

Draco just scoffed, waving a dismissive hand his was as he walked over to a wall, sitting in front of it and bringing his knees to his chest. Fancy words wouldn't get him to confess anything.

"I refuse to believe such things."

"And you don't have to," Harry tried to reason, adjusting his glasses before following the other fifth-year, sitting beside him, criss-cross apple sauce.

Just then, thunder roared again, causing both boys to jump, Harry hitting his head against the wall, wincing.

The Slytherin laughed, though, it sounded off. There wasn't any trace of mocking in the sound. Just more... emptiness. And he sounded tired. And stressed.

"Scared, Potter?"

His shimmering, vivid eyes sparkled, shaking his head. "No. But you sure are, I can tell." Tittered Harry, rubbing the back of his head with his left palm.

Malfoy shivered, chewing on the walls of his cheeks. "You're out of your mind if you think i'm afraid of a storm."

"...Never once did I say storms, Malfoy."

"But you were referencing it, weren't you? You jumped at the thunder too, twat." He spat.

"And i'm assuming you've been jumping at the thunder since the storm started."

Damn, why was he right? Harry was never allowed to be right. 

"Shut up." He weakly responded, his pupils glaring daggers at the other boy.

"Aha, so I'm right." Harry the smartass grinned, before sighing and just studying the boy he grew to hate. His own mossy eyes returning the glare.

Draco just groaned. "If you came for information, I might as well give it. The only reason i'm afraid of storms, is because my father never allowed me to fear. Hypothetically, it works. Not allowed to fear-" He moved his hands from the left side of his body to the right. "Not fearing anything. Make sense?"

Harry gave a small nod, a confused one at that, Malfoy just throwing his hands out in defeat. He didn't expect him to just- open up that easily.

"That's the thing! It doesn't- it doesn't fucking make any sense. He's hurt me in so many ways, and it's to the point where-"

He sniffled. Harry broke the stare, just now giving him a soft, secure glance.

"Where I don't know what i'm feeling anymore- This could very well be anger as much as- as it is fear." He explained, trying his ding dang darndest not to cry. 

Harry frowned gently, leaning over a little and holding his arm out. A silent way of asking if he needed to be held. Or- well, any kind of physical affection, at that.

Draco, after a moment of fearful hesitation, leaned against the Gryffindor's shoulder, closing his eyes and drowning out the storm as best as he could.

"Listen, Draco- if that's alright that I call you that- I suppose we should get back to the great hall. However, we can talk about this later in the, say, room of requirement? Does that sound fair?"

The youngest Malfoy nodded weakly, tapping his bony fingers on his knee.  
"Sure. We can't leave at the same time, though. You leave first and i'll leave after."

Harry smiled at that, nodding and standing up, offering Draco a hand up, which he accepted.

"Oh, and one more thing." Potter murmured, holding his finger out for a moment.

Draco hummed. "Hm?"

"Friends?"

The single word made Draco hesitated a moment, before giving a wary smile. "We'll see."

Accepting that answer, Harry gave the Slytherin one last smile, before exiting the bathroom.

"See 'ya, Draco."


End file.
